The invention is directed to a method for fastening a semiconductor body provided with at least one semiconductor component to a substrate wherein the semiconductor body is provided with a first contacting layer on one boundary surface and a boundary surface of the substrate is provided with a second contacting layer. A powered metal layer is applied on the first contacting layer. Thereafter, the semiconductor body and the substrate have their boundary surfaces carrying the contacting layers pressed together upon application of heat.
Methods of this type are disclosed by European Patent Applications EP-A-0 242 626 and EP-A-0 330 894, corresponding respectively to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,672 and 4,903,885, both incorporated herein. The substrate thus serves the purpose of holding the semiconductor body and of also eliminating the heat arising in the semiconductor component, this being significant, particularly given power semiconductor components.